


Drabble 8

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis is Louis, M/M, domestic nerds, louis is kinda insecure, nick is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: Nick is a poet and Louis wonders why he never writes about him...Nick isn't a poet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for fluff.

“I thought you were a poet, why don’t you tell me anything poetic?” Louis hums softly to himself. Nick stops typing, turning his head to look at Louis. Louis isn’t looking him in the eye, his legs crossed and his fingers tapping against the inside of his thigh. He isn’t looking at him, but Nick knows he has a grin on his lips. Nick sighs heavily, closing the lid of his laptop. 

“I’m a writer, not a poet,” Nick says quietly. Louis snorts at the reply, his hair falling in wisps over his eyes. Nick reaches out and runs his fingers through the soft, feathery hair at the base of Louis’ neck. Louis shivers at the contact, a light sound of pleasure escaping his lips. 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Louis whispers after a minute, a sly smile forming. He finally meets Nick’s gaze, his eyes electrifying, magnetic. Nick will never grow tired of looking into them. Louis raises a perfectly arched brow when Nick doesn’t reply, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Nick gives him a curious look, crossing his legs as he brings Louis closer. He pulls Louis towards him until he gets the hint, his head lying against Nick’s chest while the rest of his body curls up next to him. He throws an arm around Louis’ shoulders. His fingers pressing into the warm, tanned skin he finds there. 

“Well, I’m not good at...y’know… _feelings_ -” Nick says, scoffing to himself when he feels Louis start to shake with laughter, “I was never really...good at telling people how I feel. It’s kinda why I became a writer.” Nick concludes, giving his thin shoulders a shrug. 

“You never write about me,” Louis mumbles against his chest, the grip on Nick’s hip tightening, “Sometimes I feel like you’re tired of me.” He whispers, he says it so softly that Nick almost missed it. Nick worries at his bottom lip, teeth digging in almost painfully. He plants a kiss on Louis’ head, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

“I’d never get tired of you, no matter how many times you replace my sugar with salt, or turn my dogs against me,” Nick says softly, squeezing Louis’ side. Louis exhales in a laugh, his lips coming up to press against Nick’s jaw. 

“Your dogs are perfectly capable of choosing, they just like me better,” Louis retorts, giggling lightly. Nick pouts and pokes Louis’ side in retaliation until he has him squirming in his spot. 

“Because you spoil them to no end,” Nick scoffs, wrapping his arms around him. They’re both quiet for a bit, Louis being the one to break the silence. 

“Tell me what you like about me,” Louis says, his voice sounding a tad tired. Nick rubs Louis’ shoulder softly, smiling as he feels Louis’ breathing begin to even out. 

“Well, I like the way you laugh; it’s different every time and it sounds so lovely, I like how soft your hair feels; I can run my fingers through it all day long and never get tired of it, I like your eyes; they’re stunning and I could get lost in them if I wanted to, I like how patient you are with me and how you’re always there when I need you, I like the sound of your voice in the morning; I just love you in the morning if I’m honest, I like how you make me laugh even when I don’t want to, I like that little crease that forms between your eyebrows when you’re thinking or when you’re tired, I like it when you talk to the dogs when you think I’m not around, and I like how much you love me. That’s probably my favorite thing about you.” Nick looks down at Louis, laughing when he sees that Louis is already fast asleep. He presses a kiss to his hair, heaving a sigh before he pulls Louis into his arms as he stands up. 

Once he has Louis in bed, he pulls their covers over him, giving him a final kiss goodnight. He pushes a few strands of hair from his eyes, loving how angelic Louis looked when he slept. As he moved to turn off the lamp beside him, Louis’ hand reaches out to grab his wrist. 

“That was very poetic for someone who isn’t a poet,” Louis mumbles, slurring his words slightly. Nick snorts, turning off the light. 

He crawls into bed next to Louis, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. He nuzzles at the back of Louis’ neck, breathing in the light scent of Louis’ shampoo. 

“It’s not hard to be poetic with you, everything about you is beautiful,” Nick mumbles, kissing the nape of Louis’ neck. Louis moans lightly, his fingers intertwining with Nick’s at his waist.


End file.
